Holiday
by SilkYuzu
Summary: Rewriting. Starts out with BryRei but becomes KaiRei. Witht the British Fleet close on his heels pirate captain Kai decideds to pick up some new men on a beached island. Kai finds a totally different treasure in the boy Rei. Too bad Bryan found it first..
1. Chapter 1 And Note

In the dark of the night, waves lapped against the sides of a strong, wooden, hull. At the moment, the ocean was peaceful, but she could have a mighty temper, and often changed on a whim. Wind whipped around filling up the topsail, mainsail, and jib, pushing the ship forward along the glassy surface of the water.

A few torches lit up the decks atop the ship, and made the deck shiny, seeing that it was covered in a permanent layer of sea spray. It was slippery, but the expert crew had the footing as good as any sea dog's.

Up on the highest deck, the captain stood while with one hand he controlled the ships movements with ease. After years of being on the sea, it was second nature for him to steer his mighty ship over it. Although, even the captain wasn't bold enough to boast that _he_ was master of predicting the sea.

Movement of the ship was slow and lax; most of the deck hands were sleeping on the deck below for that matter. However, the relaxing mood was a lie, for the ship and the crew had just been chased around the reefs for the good part of the night by the British Fleet after docking in the port of Snh'lay. It _used_ to be a free port, but the authorities had taken hold of it over the years.

Needless to say, the two breeds of men did not mix well. Much like oil and water actually. Guns were shot and a huge brawl had broken out in the streets. However, the crew had escaped…

A new figure walked up from the sleeping quarters of the ship, and looked up to the high, enclosed deck above where the captain stood. He quickly made his way up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder of his rugged. "Cap'n, at our last port I'm afraid more of our deck hands met up with Jack Ketch (1) after that run in with that British Fleet."

The captain turned around to face his first mate. His hair was sweeping in wild directions showing that it was barely combed, and there was a thin layer of grime on his neck. "How short are we?" He knew that they needed only about eight or nine people to actually sail the ship, but more were needed to man the guns and defend while on the run. With a shortage of men aboard, they would be at a disadvantage.

"At the moment…" He counted in his head for a moment, "At the moment we only have around seven including you and me."

The captain's eyes widened, "_7_?" came the hoarse whisper. With the fleet behind them, they would be as finished. "Tala, desperate times call for desperate measures. It would be hard for us to find men willing to be running from the law in such a short period of time. "What is the nearest island with a group of beached on it?"

Tala raised an eyebrow, the beached where a small people whose ancestors had been some of the original pirates. Back then, pirates had formed a sort of fraternity, and wouldn't fight or steal from each other (2). However, as time passed, a new breed of pirates had been born. They had wiped out there predecessors, and marooned them on small islands. Burt there ships so they couldn't leave. So they stayed on their little islands, cut off from the rest of the world. Moreover, over time, their children had children. And these children, taught never to go to sea, where taught the original code of the pirate.

_Never kill a brother._

_Never fight a brother._

_Save a brother, even if you need to give up yourself._

_All men are of the sea, and although she be cruel and fierce, we must always return._

However, the children where taught never to leave or sail. Their parents deemed the new pirates too reckless. But sticking to the original code, at a funeral, the coffin was thrown back into the depths – where all must return.

Seeing how cut off the beached where, the authorities didn't guard their homes.

"You want to snatch a couple of them and make them sail the ship considering that they won't be missed by those stiff coats." Tala thought about it, it might work. "Kai, while it's a good plan in theory, the beached have no idea how to sail, nor do they want to."

"Who said they had to want to?" Kai asked coldly, stretching his intent. He was fine with forced labor, as long as there was a worthwhile profit. And escaping the fleet seemed like a worthy cause.

"Alright Cap'n…" Tala said with a slight sigh. He knew that he was going to have to break in the new men, and it was probably not going to be a nice experience. "I'll run it by the crew."

"Good." Kai said with a nod, knowing that he was a leader of a shaky democracy. If the men didn't agree, they might mutiny. "And tell them that the other option is that we all meet Jack Ketch."

Tala gave a nod in agreement. "So we'll get on land tomorrow and pick a few up?"

"No, I think it would be better to go at night actually. We'll drop anchor close by, but we can't be seen, and wait until night fall. Then we go." Kai said with a smirk, although it was not a happy one. The beached would not be happy with him after he stole away a few of their sons. And the ones he took would be as wild as a hurricane. But he had been through hurricanes before. All you needed to do was find the eye, and make it through the first wall then ride it out.

"I'll send Spencer and Ian up to relieve you, they'll navigate us to the nearest beached island." Tala said as he walked down from the poop deck and back to the crew's quarters.

xXxXxXxXx

Rei snatched the telescope from Bryan and quickly clambered up the look out pole. The ruins of three ships where the main part of their home on the small island, and the lookout towers where still intact. While the main part of the village back farther inland, a few stayed close to the coast.

"There's a ship out there." Rei said as he gazed out onto the ocean.

"Rei, stop it." Bryan said rolling his eyes as he looped another rope around a nearby railing. It was attached to a sail hammock, which Bryan promptly flopped onto and got comfortable. The salty sea air ruffled his hair and he smiled with content. "I just want to lay here until the tides come and threaten to sweep me away. You should relax too," Bryan gave a large stretched, "Every since you father died and you became the best candidate to be leader, you've been so tight with responsibilities."

"Bryan really, I just saw a ship go by the bay and it went into a cove behind the trees." Rei said pointing to the east where tree's blocked the view. "It wasn't flying any flags like the ships that come here to trade with us either."

"Rei you're imagining it. Shut up." Bryan said, nuzzling his head into the rough sail. It smelled good and had a pleasant scratchy feeling against his face.

Rei's eyes narrowed and his lips turned down into a frown. Putting both his hands and feet around the pole, he slid back down to the broken deck of the ship. "I'm not hallucinating! Bryan I really just saw a ship go by and I don't like the looks of it!"

"Nnnghh…" Bryan wasn't listening, seeing that he was slowly falling asleep. He mutely nodded, just hoping that Rei would shut up and let him sleep.

Rei glared and drew his sword from its sheath; he slashed the rope of the hammock closest to Bryan's head, causing the taller man to fall hard on the floor beneath him with a sharp _thwack_!

"Rei! What the hell has gotten into you!" Bryan yelled holding his head with one hand and shoving Rei with the other.

"There's a ship in that damn cove and it's not the traders!" Rei yelled right back as he landed hard on his rear. He pointed an accusing finger at Bryan, "You don't believe me either! That's what's wrong with me!" He got up and sheathed his sword again, "Just humor me, and tell the people to be on guard, I'm going to the cove by myself seeing as you don't give a damn."

Bryan glared but gave in, "Fine." He spat out, not angry, but it felt right to do at the time. "I'll do you one better me bucko, I'll come with you to that cove and drop you into the water once you see that there is nothing there!" He stood up and swatted some sand off his worn leather leggings. "I'll have a messenger tell everyone so don't throw a fit."

xXxXxXxXx

Rei barely dodged a cocoanut as it fell from a high tree above. "Sheesh…" He groaned shaking his head. If Bryan didn't kill him for dragging him across the island the trees sure would. "Almost there Bry."

"We better be." Bryan groaned angrily, "I hate treks like this. And the fact that there is _nothing_ there isn't helping!"

Rei rolled his eyes and turned around, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck. "Oh shush." He smiled and pecked Bryan quickly on the lips, "You're whining like a child."

Bryan looked away trying to hide his pout, "But this is so pointless Rei." His hands settled on Rei's hips, "I know that you where imagining it."

"How?"

"Because you're insane." Bryan said with a hint of a grin.

Rei put his hands on Bryan's chest and pushed him away a little, "That's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Don't worry." Bryan said, "It's what makes you worth while." With that, he promptly kissed Rei on the lips to emphasize his point.

Rei smiled and wrapped his arms around Bryan's waist, "I'll take it." He said with a shrug. Slipping out of Bryan's hold he walked ahead again, "Let's keep moving, we're almost there so let's not stop now. I need to prove you wrong and we need to find out who is on this ship and why they're here."

"Let's just drop the ship from conversation for a while. My head is starting to hurt." Bryan groaned again.

"But why?" Rei asked, "It's just full of fluff." He winked as he saw Bryan's eyes narrow into an oh-payback-is-a-bitch glare, Rei knew that Bryan was about to lunge forward and grab him, so he had to be just out of his reach at all costs. Rei jumped ahead as Bryan shot towards him.

"Get back here." Bryan said quickly running towards him.

Rei only grinned and ran farther away, pleased with the fact that he had gotten his stubborn partner to move with some motivation and speed. He could lead him to the cove now in only half the time!

As Rei had said earlier, it wasn't far away at all. Rei suddenly stopped running at the tree line that stopped before the short length of stone and sand besides the calm waters of the cove. Ducking down, he pushes aside the leafy branches to take a peek.

Bryan came to a halt and grabbed Rei from behind tightly, "Gotcha!"

"Shhh!" Rei swatted his shoulder lightly and shot a quick glare. He pointed back through the little peek hole of leaves into the cove.

Indeed, there was a ship there, a strongly built fierce one at that. Trimmed while sails against a dark mahogany wood hull with vibrant red and gold paint on her. The name was etched into the hull – _Fire Phoenix_.

Rei thought that the name suited it well, it looked as grand and as noble as a phoenix should be. It did the name justice. "Told you there was a ship Bry." He said quietly with a smirk.

However, Bryan was far past the humiliation of being proved wrong, he was now in defensive. Ready to draw his sword and kill the first man that stepped of the ship and onto land. He held Rei tighter to his chest and gripped the pommel of his sword. "Rei we need to make sure that they don't find anyone. They're flying no colors so we can only presume that they're pirates. (3)" Bryan took a glance behind him to check that they weren't already there, "We're sent the messenger earlier so that's good. They'll stay hidden until they get word from us. Rei, we're going to need to bluff once they get off the ship."

"Why?" Rei asked quietly.

"We don't know what their intent is or how many are on board. And if they thing that there are more than just the two of us, they'll be less likely to cause trouble." Bryan explained in a hushed voice. "Now I have a plan, but we need to start now if we want a chance." And with that, he grabbed Rei's hand and stalked back into the thick forestation.

xXxXxXxXx

Kai waited for night to fall impatiently, seeing as that the fleet could find them at any moment. And when the sun had finally set and the moon had risen, he was eager to step ashore.

"Tala." He said quickly while stepping into the already prepared long boat, "Go get Spencer and Ian."

Tala nodded and quickly fetched them, along with long pieces of rope and cloth. Hopping into the long boat along with the two other men, they quickly lowered into the waters of the cove.

"I figure that they will be close to the coast. And we're far away from area's that could support a group of people so it's unlikely that they know we're here." Kai mused aloud while playing absent-mindedly with a ring on his finger.

After rowing a short distance, the long boat rubbed up onto the rock shore. Kai was just about to step out when a figure walked out into the clearing between the cove and trees.

"State your business." The figure said calmly while putting a hand on his hip.

Kai looked him over quickly to find a short, thin, man with his hair tied back in a messy tie. Kai swiftly stepped out of the long boat and stood in a diplomatic manner. "My crew is short and we need men." He said putting it simply. He wasn't sure of the intellect of these island folk.

"So you come to and island where it's forbidden to sail?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow in a surprised manner. "You're stupid."

"No, I'm persuading." Kai said with a smirk as he pulled out his sword from it's sheath. The beads on the end of the hilt shook slightly in anticipation. He thrust it out towards Rei in a threatening manner. "How many of your people know that we're here?"

Bryan jumped out from the clearing and smacked away Kai's sword with his own. "Enough to easily defeat the three you brought with you and still sink your ship." Bryan was good at lying, a trait he had picked up while trading and haggling prices to his own benefit. "They'll wait until we signal them, but right now we have this cove surrounded. Leave now."

"No." Kai answered even though his eyes widened. Surrounded? This was very very bad. It would be harder to gather people if they where hidden. He turned his head back to Tala and whispered, "Can we make it with nine?"

"Barely." Tala nodded and drew his own sword.

Rei took a step forward just like Bryan had told him too, "Go back on your ship or I'll order attack." The leaves behind him rustled like there was someone back there along with other nearby trees. Rei bit the inside of his lip nervously, he hoped that this worked. The thin line of string on his ankle was thin, and just small enough to go unnoticed. And when he pulled it by moving his leg, the other strings where moved to make it look like there actually _was_ more than two people out.

Kai lunged forward and swung at Bryan because he was closer, "Tala we need to do this fast so just get these two!" He called as he struggled for power against Bryan.

Rei leapt at Kai with his sword but was blocked by Tala. Rei found himself struggling to out match Tala, for he seemed to be an expert swordsman, along with being more adapt in the muscular area. He yanked his ankle again, but the string snapped when Bryan accidentally stepped on it.

Rei froze and sent a worried glance at Bryan "Covers blown!" He said just as Kai had managed to over power Bryan and get a good hold on him.

"Spencer, rope!" Kai yelled as he struggled to keep Bryan down on the rocky ground. Spencer tossed a think coil over to him and helped to tie Bryan's wrists together tightly so that he couldn't attack. Kai nodded his head towards the boat to have Spencer take him, and he turned to help Tala with Rei, who was still holding his own.

"Damn you pirates!" Rei hissed in a whisper and Kai tried to knock his sword down from his hands. Rei parried and swung back aiming for his chest.

Tala blocked with his sword while Kai dropped his and got a firm hold around Rei's neck in an almost choke.

Rei struggled but found that the more that he moved, the tighter the hold became. Bryan was shouting something at him, but he couldn't hear it over the pounding of his own heart as he twisted and kicked. Slowly, he weakened and his vision began to fade as Kai put a particular pressure on his neck, making him pass out.

Kai sighed with relief as he felt the smaller figure go limp in his arms as he passed out. "About time. The fleet is probably almost here so we'll need to go now." He picked Rei up by his collar and dragged him over to the boat before tossing him into the bottom.

Bryan trashed from his position in anger and wiped out Kai's legs causing him to fall hard onto the wood bottom, "Bastard!"

Kai glared and kicked Bryan right back, "That's captain to you!" Satisfied with the new silence he sat back down, "Get back to the ship." He ordered quickly while sending a quick glance at the smallest one on the boat, who was passed out beneath his legs.

xXxXxXxXx

1 – Nickname among pirates for the Hangman

2 – This is actually true, the original pirates where called the "Brethren of the Coast." And where a large group that didn't fight or steal from each other. Over time, greed took over and the brethren was destroyed.

3 – From the teaching that where passed down from their parents and their parents, pirates have gotten a rotten reputation among the beached. A bit worse than it really is, so it's a bit like whisper down the lane.

M'kay alright. As you can see I re did this entire first chapter. I still have the same amount of length, with some new details as you can see. And for those of you panicking, don't worry this is a _KaiRei _story. I just decided that I wanted to have some tension between couple in later chapters and this was the best way to do it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.

**IMPORTANT!**

I've taken off all of the old chapters so I can start over on this, so old Holiday fans, be sure to re-read!


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that the noticed is that his island was no where to be seen in any direction. Only ocean.

Rei's wrists felt like they where being torn apart slowly as he wriggled them around. Hopefully it would be worth it when he managed to get them free from the tight ropes that bind them. It didn't help that they where tied behind him either. Bryan was tied on the opposite side of the thick mast so there was no hope of him helping.

And some comfort from Bryan would be nice right now.

The thick ropes that wrapped around his chest and the mast hurt his chest as he gave a breath in or out. His rib cage was sore and ached painfully in a slow throbbing that much resembled his heart's beating.

Not even his legs where given freedom, they where tightly bound around the shin as well.

He was totally immobile, and it only caused the vile flavor in his mouth to increase (or so he imagined). The stupid cloth gag tasted like salt and decay.

As a deck hand walked past, Rei shot his bound legs out tripping up his footing. He fell flat on the wooden deck and yowled in pain.

Rei snickered and swore he could hear Bryan chuckle softly as well. If this was the one small way he could keep himself sane, he would take it. He was sure that if he didn't lash out against his captors in some way he would just become a mind numbed slave with no will.

The tripped deck hand stood up quickly and backhanded Rei across the face hard, making his cheap ring smack across his face painfully.

Rei felt his head smacked to the side by the brute force, and his face stung violently. He felt a particular stinging on his cheek as well, and a slow trickle of warmth down his face told him why.

"Ya bilge-sucking land dog!" The man growled at him, smacking him hard again across the face in his fury.

Rei's eyes narrowed although he could feel himself want to cry out in pain. He was going to be defiant as ever, no matter how much this thug hit him. It didn't matter, even if it _did_ hurt.

The thug was angered by the mere prisoner's defiance and grabbed him roughly by the hair, yanking his head up. "I'll beat ya until ya beg for the plank!" He growled menacingly in his ear, even though he could hear the faint angry protests of Bryan who had heard the smack.

Rei struggled as best he could until suddenly, the thug let go and took a few steps back, although his rank breath was still surrounding Rei.. His eyes had gone wide and he seemed… afraid. His hands shook and color drained from his face.

Rei turned his head back to face behind him (which was painful due to his position) to see what had spooked the bastard.

It was Kai, the captain that had knocked him out! He looked prideful and even menacing as he stood there with a hand on his cutlass (1). "Mr.Densid," He began coolly, taking a proud step closer, looking bored even, "just what exactly are you doing to the prisoners?"

The thug, named Densid, took a shaky breath then regained his composure, hastily patting off some black powder from his trousers. "Was beatin' him for disrespectin' me and knockin' me down cap'n sir."

"And being a powder monkey (2) you have this authority?" Kai asked coldly with his eyes narrowing into a menacing stare. Kai took a step forward so he was mere inches away from the thug's chest and suddenly grabbed him by the collar tightly, threatening to choke him, "You will not touch my prisoners again Mr. Densid," He spat out the name with little respect and the crew chuckled quietly, "unless I so order it. Otherwise, you are wasting the energy that is needed to keep the guns in form. And may I remind you that the guns are you're _only_ reason and saving grace for being on my ship."

Rei was relieved that the thug was off him, and it made him have a bad taste in his mouth to know that it was the _captain_ who had 'saved' him – even if it was only for asserting his authority over his crew. Rei smiled as he remembered an old saying on the islands:

_A captain is only the leader of a shaky democracy – and in the end, how hard is it to throw a man overboard?_

Densid nodded hastily, the words of his true rank seemed to humble him. He took a few steps backwards before walking off briskly to the other side of the ship where he sat behind a large cannon.

Kai's attention turned to Rei, "Now don't get the wrong idea," He began, idly looking at the small trickle of blood on Rei's cheek, "You _are_ lower than that powder monkey." His eyes narrowed, and he sneered, "I just can't let them think for themselves too much or they'll get cocky."

Rei looked at the captain straight in the eyes and wished that the horrid rag was not in his mouth so he could give that bastard a piece of his mind. But Rei's luck seemed to be thin for the past few days, and when it rains, it pours.

"I suppose you want to know why we," Kai paused and stroked his chin, "_recruited_ you with such short notice." He paced a little, walking past Bryan and eyeing him warily, like he was assessing any possible threats. Kai could tell that the taller and older looking of the two would kill him within the instant he was released. "First, you both seem able bodied." Kai nudged Bryan's firm and sculpted chest with his boot for emphasis which caused Bryan to try and lash out in a fit of rage. Kai stepped back, "And second we need to get away with the fleet and with a crew of seven it would be impossible to use a craft such as my _Fire Phoenix_."

Rei spat out a retort, but the rag muffled him.

Kai raised an eyebrow and stepped over, and pulled down the gag with his left hand, right still on his cutlass. "Come again?"

Rei coughed and spat out the foul flavor in his mouth before turning to face the captain again. "I said," Rei scowled, "It was stupid for you to get people that have no idea how to sail then. And," Rei looked around again, "You seemed to sailed away from my home just fine."

Kai looked Rei over quickly and leaned in so his face was close, "You don't seem stupid." He breathed, "Yes, we where able to get away from your island but only at a snails pace. We need more people to achieve the speed we need. You will earn quickly because as soon as you stop pulling your weight, we'll drop you."

Rei blinked, not quite understanding.

Kai smirked a little, a facial expression that he seemed to use often when he was pleased, "It means the plank. And knowing that you are what you are, you have no idea how to swim."

… … … …

Some time later, the powder monkey came back with another man. The one held Bryan down while they untied the rope around the mast and yanked Rei off it.

With his legs still bound, Rei fell to his knees when the powder monkey let go of him. Hissing in pain, Rei fought quickly to untie his legs.

A cool thin tip of a cutlass at his throat made him freeze.

"Eager to leave so soon?" Came the confident voice of Tala, the second mate. He snapped his fingers, "You two, move quick, cuff him."

Rei winced as two shackled where clamped around his wrists which where moved behind his back. "I hate you!" Rei screeched as the powder monkey wound another rope through the binds on his legs and tying that back around the mast.

"It seemed a shame to keep you two apart so long," Tala said while putting a hand on his hip, "and we needed the extra rope." With that, he walked off out of Rei's view followed closely by the two thugs.

Suddenly realizing his new freedom, Rei wriggled his way across the deck to Bryan. Using his teeth, he tugged down the gag that had been wound around Bryan's mouth.

"Bryan -"

Rei was cut off before he could even think be Bryan's hot lips. The kiss wasn't fast or rough, but it definitely had some _oomph_ to it.

Bryan pulled away a moment later and rested his head on Rei's shoulder, "I'm going to kill him Rei." He whispered with his sandpaper voice.

Rei could feel Bryan straining against the thick ropes to try and get closer, desperate for a soothing, familiar contact.

Rei sighed and felt his lower lip tremble as he felt like crying. Why, he wasn't really sure. Maybe it was the fact that his lover had been so deeply affected by the day's proceedings along with the fact that it was likely that he'd never see his home again.

"We'll figure something out." Rei said quietly, nuzzling his face into Bryan's hair even thought it was a bit coarse from him not washing it much.

Bryan nodded slowly before pulling his head back and resting it against the mast. He closed his eyes, deep in thought.

Rei took in a deep breath deciding to rest for a moment. Who knows the next time that he would be able to. He settled himself against Bryan's chest and rested his head on the broad shoulder before him. "I've actually always kinda wanted to be at sea."

Bryan cracked an eye open, "I never have."

"Not once?" Rei asked, smiling a little, "Never wondered why it was forbidden?"

"I try not to question it." Bryan said flatly, but then a small smile turned up the edges of his lips, "But I am happy that you're finding a silver lining in this cloud."

Rei snickered, "Hurricane maybe."

Their brief moment of light joking soon faded as reality sunk back in.

Rei arched his neck so he could see onto the highest deck where the captain was with his second mate. Kai was steering the ship while Tala was talking to him. They where too far away to hear, but it seemed like Tala was just babbling.

Kai suddenly noticed Rei watching.

Rei scuttled back and hid his face in Bryan's chest, ignoring the fact that it made him look pathetic.

Tala was suddenly upon him. He quickly untied Rei and took off the shackles. But before Rei could even think of escaping, he thrust a mop and bucket into his hands. "Get started."

Rei looked at the mop strangely, "I though that you needed us to help you man the ship, not wash it."

"We do." Tala said, getting comfy sitting down on barrel, "But we need to give smiles here," He jutted a finger at Bryan, "some time to cool it before we even think about letting him loose."

Rei put a hand on his hip, "So basically I'm not even a threat to you people?"

Bryan rolled his eyes, "Rei it's not a big deal…" He was used to Rei's antics and random little fits, but the timing of this little spat was just not helping his day get any better.

"No it _is_ Bryan." Rei snapped, he dropped the mop onto the deck and crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna do it."

Tala's expression didn't seem to change, but he whipped out his cutlass and propped the tip against Bryan's chest. Slowly, he dragged it down into a thin red line stretched down his chest.

Bryan snarled and struggled to pull away from the pain.

Rei got the point quickly and he glowered at Tala. He scoffed and picked up that damned mop again. He shot a glance up at the captain who was ever smirking, then set to work.

xXxXxXxXx

1 – A curved sword, like a saber but heavier.

2 – An extremely low ranking pirate who's only real use was to load and supply the ship's cannons with ammunition and powder. They weren't allowed to actually fire said cannon though.


End file.
